Please don't hate me
by Sweet'n'Spicy Lily
Summary: A young girl wolf is on a mission to find her lost family and lover,but soon stumbles across Shadow the hedgehog who looks actually like her lover.Something is up with the Chaos Emeralds.Join Shadow and the wolf on an adventure of a life time.Plz Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shadow meets ?

...Where am I? It's 's no is everything I see is I supposed to dwell in this darkness for eternity.I can't remember name...Where I am...How i got here...Do i have a family...Friends?..

"Somebody help me."

"Chaos Control!"

Somewhere in the center of a forest laid a cloak figure started to get up from the ground and looked at its surroundings.

"Os sthi si eth tplane heart."It started to walked through the forest and take in its birds were flying through the tree, while squirrels and rabbits were scurring figure stopped walking and talking,and a black blur running through it.

Wait a minute a black figure looked closely and saw the blur as a black male hedgehog with red streaks run through the and into a open figure soon got bored of watching the 'active' what the figure didn't know was that the hedgehog was running toward the cliff that it was standing figure then heard some footsteps from behind and slightly turned its cloaked head and saw the same hedgehog standing there looking at it with a emotionless of them stood there without saying anything.

It seemed like hours with them staring at each of nowhere a dozen robots landed all aroound the robots showed a helicopter came from over the cliff and landed inbetween the hedgehog and door to the helicopter and three humans wearing army suits with a word that said "G.U.N." "Project Shadow there is nowhere else to yourself or we have to take you by force." One of the G.U.N men said. The figure looked at the hedgehog they called Shadow and started to think. "Ti tca'n eb mhi." While the figure was staring and thinking Shadow just started to chuckle and then spoke. "I will not surrend to pathetic humans." He said as he got into a fighting stance and started running towards the robots start to fire bullets at dodged them and jumped in the he was in the air and a yellow glow began to form in his right smirked and shouted, "Chaos Spear!"

He shot five Chaos Spears at five of the were destroyed and seven robots landed right in front of the figure. The figure started to have a flashback.

FlashBack

On a cliff stood a black hedgehog and the cloaked figured and a few yards away from them stood a group of demons. "Surrender yourself and the prisoner or we will have take u by force." One of the demons said. The hedgehog just chuckled and said, "I will not surrender the prisoner to such pathetic demons. After that he jumped into the air and his hand started to glow yellow. "Chaos Spear!" He yelled and shot a spear at the group of demons.

End of Flashback

"Fire the 't let him get away!" Shouted a G.U.N man. The robots change there guns into missiles. One robot shot a missile first at Shadow and out came a pair of cuffs that looked like Shadows power bands popped out and was about to cuff Shadow, until he jumped out of the way and the cuffs cuffed the figure wrist.

The other robots fired their missiles and they exploded where the figure was standing.A huge smoke started to form around everyone in the looked up and tried to look into the ear twitched from a growling sound and heard smashing of robots and men saw a man running towards him and looking behind him and shooting at looked toward where the man was shooting.A shaded figure appeared out of the smoke.

Shadow look and saw the cloaked figure from before,but this time the hood that was covering the figure's head and face was off. It was a white female had long white hair that reached to middle of her back and had silver curled tips at the eyes were clear and she glared at the robot that was shooting at her.

The GUN man ran pass Shadow and took out a walkie-talkie.

"Soldier to to need back.I repeat we need back-.."But the man didn't get to finish because the wolf snatched the walkie-talkie out of his hand and crushed it to man falls back in surprise and stares up at the wolf. "On gcontacin srecruit." She growled in her language. The man back crawled slowly trying to get away from the wolf slowly followed the man and was about to grab him when Shadow pushed her away from the man.

Shadow falls on top of her and accidently kisses eyes open and stares into his ruby stay that way until the wolf kicks him off and glared her eyes at him. "What the hell is wrong with you!"She yelled and eyes widen in just looked at her confused. "I just saved you from getting shot." He said a little a annoyed and glared back at both glared at each but soon stopped when a couple bullets went pass both turn there heads and saw more of GUN men and robots showed up.

"Ugh..This is getting on my nerves."The wolf stepped forward and her eyes began to glow looked at her and then to the GUN men and saw their eyes glowing yellow and they all fell to the ground pass wolf eyes stopped glowing yellow and went back to being turned around and walked to the edge of the cliff. "You can handle the robots by yourself."She said without looking back at him. "Before I depart I want you to not go around and pretend to be someone someone I once knew." She said as she turned her head slightly to was taken back by what she just said to he could say anything her she jumped off the ran to the edge of the cliff to her nowhere in sight. 'What the hell was she talking about?"He thought.

He heard bullets being shot toward him and he dodge them and shot Chaos Spears toward the robots and destroyed was about to run off the cliff until a something white caught his eye.

He looked down and saw a white lily on the ground where the wolf last picked it up and examine looked out in the distance and asked himself. "Who was that girl."

{Finally i got this Story out after so long of writing,typing,and writers block.I just wanted to thx my Sis and friends on fanfiction for helping me get this guys are awesome.I hope I did alright for my first story.I hope i can get my other chaps up soon,but u guys have to wait since i have school and all i will try to get the next chap in soonPlz go easy on me I'm new to this.}

Plz R&R


	2. Chapter Two

**(Alright I know the first chapter was abit off and stuff and it did have a few errors. I've been trying to come up with some way to make my story more interesting. So if anyone wants to help me then u can by pming me or reviewing on the story. For further notice the first chapter doesn't look right on Nintendo if u have any problem reading it then you'll have to read it on the computer or anything else. I hope you enjoy the second of the story)**

**Chapter 2**

_**Divided**_

The very next day with Shadow who was outside of a jungle. He was looking down at his hand and in it was a green chaos emerald. The chaos emerald was glowing.

"This must be the location where the other emerald is."He said and looked at the jungle. 'This is going to be too easy 'He smirked and took off into the jungle.

Meanwhile with a familiar blue plane that was hovering over the jungle that Shadow just enter. There in the plane sat a yellow two-tailed fox and a blue hedgehog that was throwing a yellow emerald up and down in complete boredom.

"Hey Tails are we in the right place? Cause the emerald isn't reacting to anything."The blue hedgehog asked the fox.

"This is where the plane's emerald was glowing earlier. So this is where the other emerald should be. Just keeps an eye on the emerald reacting to anything as I fly over the area, Sonic." Tails said as he looked at the dark blue emerald in front of him that was in the plane

"Kay."Sonic said and kept a look out for anything below the plane. The plane had just flew over a small open area that had a small river flowing. Sonic then caught something white and moving beside the river. He squinted his eyes to get them focus. When he got them focus he saw a wolf female wearing a black cloak that covered her body. He also saw that she was trying to break some cuffs off of her wrist.

"Yo Tails can you land near that river in the small open area we just passed?"Sonic asked still trying to look back, trying to see if she was still there.

"Sure Sonic. Hold on."Tails said as he turned the Tornado around and landed a few feet away from the river. Sonic jumped from out of the Tornado and looked around trying to find the wolf he saw. He looked further down the river and saw that she was still there by the river, dipping her wrist that was cuffed in the water.

Sonic slowly started to walk over to the wolf as she was occupied. But as he was 20ft away from her she turn her face in his direction and looked at him with an emotionless eyes and face.

"Hi there, "Sonic greeted.

The wolf girl didn't say anything and just looked at him.

"Um...Looks like you need help getting those off. Do you need help?"He asked her. She still didn't say anything, but she did pull her wrists from out of the water and on her lap.

Sonic took this as a sign of 'yes' since she moved her wrists from out of the water. He walked closed to her and bends down to her level. He gently grabbed her wrists and started to tinker with the cuffs.

As he was busy trying to get the cuffs off the wolf was staring at him, taking in his as the cuffs were the wolf quickly push Sonic out of the way just as a green spin dash smash at where he was just standing. She jumped away from where she was standing and stood twenty feet away from the spot she was at before.

Sonic got back on his feet and looked at where they were just attacked and saw a green hedgehog standing there with the clear chaos in his hand.

"He he...Sonic you're lucky that the wolf chick saved you."The green hedgehog chuckled as he turned around and looked at them through his sunglasses.

The wolf growled as he called her a 'chick'. "Don't call me a chick you pathetic piece of slim."She said.

"Ahh she can save you and speak, how nice."The hedgehog said not caring.

"What are you doing here anyway Scourge?"Sonic asked the green hedgehog.

"I'm here because for the chaos emeralds and it happens that you have two in your procession."Scourge said.

The wolf stiffens when he said Chaos Emeralds. 'No not them. 'She thought as she looked at the hedgehogs.

"You're not getting my emeralds Scourge."Sonic said getting into a fighting stance.

Scourge smirked and started to run at Sonic. Sonic ran at Scourge, but before they ran into each other, they had stopped in place and there was a light blue aura surrounding their bodies.

"Ugh...I can't move."Scourge said.

Sonic looked around and saw a silver hedgehog standing on top of a tree branch. "Silver what are you doing here?"He asked.

"Oh I was following Scourge as I was trying to get the emeralds back, but my emerald started to glow as I came into the jungle. So I assume that there was another emerald somewhere in the area."Silver said.

"Ok would you be so kind to let us go?"Sonic asked.

Silver nodded and lifted his hand up and it glowed with the same aura and then Sonic and Scourge were free to move around.

"So you, me and Hero boy here are looking for the emeralds."Scourge said fixing what he had on.

The wolf had stiffen when they were talking about the chaos emeralds. "Chaos emeralds.."She said out hedgehogs turned toward her direction when she said something.

"You know something about the chaos emeralds?"Silver asked

The wolf looked at them and then the ground and she then grabbed her head as she looked like she was trying to remember. "Chaos emeralds known as the seven servants of the Master Emerald...It controls the emeralds from getting out of control and chaos. Must stay.. away from it."She said and then let go of her head as she started to run away. But before she could get to the trees Scourge had blocked her way as he held his chaos skidded to a halt and looked at the emerald and him abit frighten.

"Your not goin anywhere."He said looking into her eyes as he took a step towards wolf took steps back each time he kept getting closer to her.

"Scourge leave her alone."Silver said.

"Shut up! She knows something about the emeralds."He snarled at Silver.

"Everybody knows about the emeralds 's no just probably was reading about them on the internet."Sonic said.

"No, she knows something we don't know and I'm going to fine out what it is."Scourge said as he kept walking toward the she kept on moving back each time.

They were now in the was now closer to her then took one more step back and when she did purple eletricity had came from where her foot had step back on and was surging through her screamed in pain and tried to move away but she couldn't seemed like what ever she stepped on had paralyzed her body in that position.

Everyone was wondering what had happen.

Scourge followed where her leg had stepped on and saw the purple chaos emerald under her smirked and tried to go and grabbed the emerald.

Sonic and Silver saw what Scourge was going to grab,so they both ran straight to grabbed the emerald they forgot they had the other emeralds on all three hedgehogs closed in on grabbing the emerald.A black blur came from out of nowhere and tried to grab it as well as it has the green chaos emerald.

As soon as they tried to grabbed the emerald a power force in all of the emeralds pushed them of them skidded away from the wolf as the chaos emeralds were floating around her.

Sonic,Silver,and Scourge got up and looked to see the black blur turned out to be Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Shadow!Your alive!"Sonic yelled disbelief in seeing his friend or companion again after so long.

Shadow had got up from the ground and dusted the dirt from off of his turned his head to Sonic as he called his name. "Do I know you?"He asked

"Its me Shadow..Sonic the Hedgehog..We used to save the world several times and the universe once."Sonic said

"I don't remember any of that and i never met you in my entire life."Shadow said coldly

Before Sonic could say anything else the wolf had screamed again in pain as all of the emeralds were sending eletricity through tried moving her arms but a fading red hand grabbed her left arm and a fading dark purple hand grabed her right arm.

The four hedgehog saw fading beings holding onto the saw that the emeralds were inside of the fading beings.

"Finally we have you.."said the Red being.

"You just got lucky.."She growled.

"We will be taking you to him now."said the Blue wolf eyes widen as she struggled to get free.

"Its useless to try and escape us."Said the purple being as they all started to seem to start to use Chaos before they did the wolf yelled out. "Nsepartion!"And then her formed disappeared into four different sparks of light.

The sparks of light had glowed bright and the fading beings went back into the chaos sparks of light then took each hit a hedgehog and then went off into the sky and in each direction in a compass way.

The hedgehogs looked at the sky then at each other and finally their eyes rested on the emeralds that floated back to them.

Shadow had Chaos Control out of the jungle knowing that there was nothing left for him had manage to get the purple and run away.

Silver and Sonic stayed behind wondering what just flew over to Sonic.(You thought I forgot about Tails)

"Sonic..What was that?What happen?Who was that girl wolf?Why didn't Shadow recognize you?"Tails ramble on and on with the only thing that came from out of his mouth was. "What the hell just happen?"He exclaimed

**(Alright that about wraps everything in chapter two.I know its been awhile since my last update but i was grounded and other crazy stuff happen to i'm glad i got back on and updated i'm glad i did this before my birthday which is this coming up Friday.I might do something special for one of the Sonic characters on that i'm givingyou a chance to choose who would it be about on that anyway on this chapter i was kinda disappointed of not putting enough into it,but i'm trying my best so that people can like it more and plz no flames and to anyone who doesn't have an account on here and threatens the authors stories about you reporting them about how they write their can either shut the hell up or not read the damn story if you dont like not funny when you review that crud you put on their reviews so either stop it or i'm going to curse you out even after your ...Or am i?Do NOT Mess With ME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!Thank you very much ^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Losing the Emerald**

A few days after the incident with the female wolf in the jungle and the chaos emeralds, everything had gone back to normal. Sonic and Tails went back to their home to figure out what happen to make the emeralds act like they did. Scourge went to go do...Whatever the hell he wants to do. Silver went to go and explore the world more and try to see how they live and such. (Since he's from the future and his life way you know.)

**Elsewhere...**

In an unknown forest that was filled with weird plants, beasts and unbelievable creatures that you thought that only came from a fairytale or a dream. There on the out skirts of the forest stood none other than Shadow. He was standing there with his eyes closed and with that familiar emotionless expression on his face. He had opened his eyes and saw the forest with a bored face. He looked behind him to see a black barren waste land. Nothing in that land seems to be alive or had any source of life in it. It was all black and it had an atmosphere that reek of death and darkness.

Shadow had grunted at the sight of it and was about to turn away when he saw a black castle among the black, barren waste land. It really didn't look like much of a castle with its tore walls, its fallen towers, and burning bridge that was constantly light with blue fire. The only thing that seems to look alright was the grey flag that had the sign of the black arms in the center of it.

Shadow eyes narrowed at the flag and then he look at the burning bridge that was now let down and a black army emerging from it. He looked closer and saw the black arms army heading his way. He didn't move nor stir when they were coming close to him. When they were a few yards away from him, he'd lift his hand up in the air as it was charging up chaos energy. With the swipe of his hand multi chaos spears flew toward the army. But when the spears looked like they hit the army they actually went through them. His facial expression changed from emotionless to a frown. He tried again firing at the army but just like before the spears had went through the army as if they were ghosts. They continued to walk toward him this time even closer than ever.

Shadow had taken a fighting stance and waited as they were a few feet away and then ran towards them. Kicking and punching them. But after a while he soon stopped and realized that weren't even real. Just projections that were walking. He looked and saw some them stop a few feet away from the forest.

He was confused on what they were waiting for since nothing in the forest seemed to move nor was there a sound heard. But yet they waited outside of the forest not moving a muscle.

Shadow grunted and turned away from the forest and started to head to the direction of the castle wanting to see why it was there. But as soon as he turned away a gentle breeze had went through his fur which caused him to stop.

There was a smell in the breeze that went through him. He turned to the direction to where the breeze was originally coming from. He faced the forest again. He sniffed the air and it smelled of lilies and mixer of berries.

There was a rustle here and there in the bushes. Shadow fixed his eyes on the bushes as they continued to rustle. Soon the rustling stopped and a pair of deep blue eyes was set in the bushes. They traveled through the whole army and stopped a moment before looking directly at Shadow.

As the eyes stared at Shadow he stared right back into them. It was a long, hard, and intimidating stare. Nothing could break through it but it was interrupted as the pair of blue eyes looked back at the army and then disappeared behind the bushes. There was some more rustling as a small four-legged animal figure was scene running into the forest.

As it was running off the army started to follow after it. Every single one of the army went into the forest after the creature.

Shadow had raised his brow at the army as they were following something that didn't look the need to hunt down. But he just watched as they disappeared into the great green, life forest. He had stood there for what seemed like hours. He soon grew bored of watching the forest and turned around to face the lifeless land. He only took a few steps before he heard the screeching sounds of the army. He faced the forest again but only to see a white ray of light that seem to be coming from the center of the forest.

The agonizing screeches continued to be heard. Shadow then caught the shadow figure of the four-legged creature running towards to another part of the forest. He followed after it wanting to see what was going on.

The creature sped through the forests tree roots, vines, branches, bushes, etc. Shadow maneuver also through the objects. He was losing sight of the creature..

Woah...Shadow the hedgehog losing sight of the creature? That can't be. He's suppose to be the fastest thing alive and Ultimate Lifeform.(yeah...Right.. -.-")Shadow look up at the trees branches and saw that they were sturdy enough to stand on and were big enough to hold his weight. He jumped onto a branch then jumped onto another. Soon he was leaping from branch to branch and keeping up with the creature..

He was looking at the creature really hard and caught a glimpse of what type of animal it was..It kind of looked like a w...

But before anything a small but felt like a heavy substance knocked him from out of the tree.

He fell from out of tree and landed on his back onto the ground. He grunted and tried to get up but that same substance was keeping him from getting up. He tried to see what it was but all he saw were two pairs of blazing amber eyes glaring down at him. He was going to throw it from off of him but the trees roots wrapped around his wrists and ankles keeping him from doing anything. He struggled to break free from the vines grasp, but they were too strong.

Before he could do anything else he saw a flash of white light that blinded his sight of vision. Then everything went black…

Shadow had Chaos Control back to the city of Mobius. He stood on top of a skyscraper with his arms crossed over his chest and he was staring into the distance, thinking about what happen a few days back in the jungle.

'What happen back there? Those hedgehogs standing there in the field with the emeralds in their hands..And that blue hedgehog. How did he know my name? What did he mean about me and him fighting in outer space? I was never in space and I never fought or seen him before. He must have mistaken me for somebody else. He thought.

His mind then flashed the wolf he met and that strange dream his head. He couldn't get her or that dream from out of his head.

'Why did she appear again? Was she after the emeralds? No that can't be it..She looked terrified when that green hedgehog came at her as he was holding one. Then what happen there? As he was about to grab her. I became angry and felt pain when she was frozen by the emerald...'

He then shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head. 'This doesn't make any sense at all. Nothing seems to be right these days. I've been running away from those humans as their thinking I'm some kind of project. Then that wolf shows up and claims that I'm a person who is going around being someone else, and then that blue buffoon of a hedgehog thinks I've fight with him trying to save this planet. And now I'm constantly thinking about that wolf and are now having strange dreams of me being standing outside of a forest. Seeing those black aliens disappearing in the forest and me following after a life form that disappears from my vision and me being tied up by trees and having eyes stare at me, then everything ends up with me waking up. I'm trying to search for clues on who I am and how I got here. I don't have time for this drama and confusion. He thought as he looked out to the distance.

A red small flicking light came from the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see what it was. He saw a four legged shadowy figure running to the woods and he saw what appeared to be humans shooting it with their guns and swearing and throwing rocks at it. The red flicking light was coming from around its neck as it was running trying to get away.

A bullet had stuck the figure and it went down for a moment put stood back up and limped away into the woods and the humans followed after it.

Shadow just stood there and humphed. He was about to go Chaos Control out of there but a laser knocked it out of his hands and it fell from out of the sky scraper. He turned to where the laser came from and saw two G.U.N robots a few feet away from him with their guns aim at him.

He growled annoyed as he knew that GUN was not going to give up until they have him...He charged at the robots at full speed, smashing into them destroying them an instance. He then went back over to the edge to see if he could locate the emerald he had dropped. But all he could see was the building he was on surrounded by GUNs men and tanks.

He scans the area but didn't see it. He then thought the figure that the humans were after could have. All that was left to do was go down and try to find the figure and see if it had his emerald. He took a small breath and ran down the building.

The GUN men had seen this and started to shoot at him with the tanks missiles forgetting that people were in the building.

Even though Shadow despised the humans he quickly threw his chaos spears at the missiles making them explode in the air saving the people inside of the building.

He finally made it down from the building to the ground and took off running towards the forest he last saw the figure… Only one thing was on his mind that he was determine to get when he went in…

Get my Chaos Emerald back…

**(Ok I know I've not been updating like everyone else on here…But I have my reasons. I want to see who you want to hear about in chapter for…Sonic, Silver, Scourge, or going back to Shadow…I'm giving you the opportunity to choose…I don't need a lot of votes just a few then whoever gets the next number of points is next alright? So I'll be waiting here for your votes)**


End file.
